


Secret Santa Kalex 2020

by TheAlternateArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternateArtist/pseuds/TheAlternateArtist
Summary: Soul marks.  Everyone in the world had one.  It didn’t matter where a person comes from, by a person’s eighteenth birthday a mark would appear on their dominate hands forearm.  Most of the general population knew what their specific mark meant.  Very rarely did a mark appear on someones arm and the person not know what it represented. Soul Marks had a very weird little quirk. The marks would include something that meant a lot to both people.  It made a lot of Soul Marks very unique looking.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	Secret Santa Kalex 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/gifts).



Soul marks. Everyone in the world had one. It didn’t matter where a person comes from, by a person’s eighteenth birthday a mark would appear on their dominate hands forearm. Most of the general population knew what their specific mark meant. Very rarely did a mark appear on someones arm and the person not know what it represented. Soul Marks had a very weird little quirk. The marks would include something that meant a lot to both people. It made a lot of Soul Marks very unique looking. 

Unfortunately for Alex Danvers, she was not most people. Alex remembered the night of her eighteenth birthday. She and her foster sister stayed up until the clock struck midnight. She remembered the way her forearm seemed to sparkle. The look of wonder in her foster sister’s eyes as bright blue marks scattered across her arm,glowing brightly as if they were stars in the sky. She remembered her and her Foster sister’s excitement as they watched her arm. She hoped the marks would stay this bright blue color. Blue was one of her favorite colors after all. To the disappointment of both girls, Alex’s Soul Marks faded in color, turning into a slightly darker shade of her skin tone. It became extremely difficult to figure out what were her Soul Marks and what were her freckles. The only way she could tell the difference was if she brought her arm up close to her face to stare at it. If she looked close enough, she could tell the difference. Her actual Soul Marks looked like little starbursts, while her freckles were just amorphous blobs. 

Alex Danvers was nearing her mid-40’s now. She still had yet to find her soulmate. She was close once, with a certain detective. They both thought their marks had been identical. Then the conversation about kids came up. They both realized they were not meant for each other. Soulmates didn't fight over things like that. They always agreed on major life choices. It devastated Alex. She had given up the search. She couldn't really complain though. Her life was pretty good. She was now director of the D.E.O. with plans to actually step back in the near future. Her adoption papers had finally been approved. She had her friends and a great job and soon she would be a mother. The only thing she didn't have was her foster sister. Kara had been recruited to help save the future by the legion. That had been almost six years ago. 

Now Alex stands by the window of her apartment, watching the snow fall down to the city below, a glass of whisky in her hand. She didn’t drink often anymore, only when she needed a break from the world. Tonight was one of those nights were she wished Kara was still here with her. Alex lifts her arm glancing at the mark. She stares at it for a few moments before looking up at the sky. The stars blocked by the city lights and clouds. She lets out a soft sigh as she looks back down at her arm, wondering what her marks were supposed to represent. Then it clicked. over twenty years later her Soulmark finally made sense. She quickly runs to her computer pulling up images of the solar system and different constellations in the milky way galaxy. 

She lets out a sight of defeat a few hours later. Not one of the images she looked at matched her Soulmark. She takes another drink from her glass, letting the alcohol burn down her throat. She’s about to close down her laptop, give up on the search once more. When a folder labeled K catches her eye. She knows somewhere in the back of her mind that this folder wouldn't yield any results, but she opens it anyway. Alex loses herself flipping through the memories with her foster sister. Most of the images bringing a smile to her face as she tries her best not be to upset that said foster sister is in the very distant future without her. An images flashes across the screen that causes her to pause. It’s of the two of them, much younger than they are now. The two of them sit in front of what seems to be a constellation map. Kara seems to be pointing to a specific star. Alex couldn't tell from the image, it was too small. It almost looked familiar. Alex quickly closes out of the image, her heart pounding in her chest. She scrolls through the folder looking for another folder. In a few moments a much more refined image is on her screen. Kryptons solar system was spread across her screen, the stars, the planets everything was laid before her. She shakily lifts her arm, seeing if anything matched the marking on her arm. It doesn't take long but she finds a match. Her soul mark matches part of the image on the screen, more specifically, Krypton and its surrounding stars. As if to confirm her suspicions, the marks on her arm glow a bright blue for a few moments, before fading back to her skin tone.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She mumbles setting down her empty glass. 

It all made sense though, why her and Kara always fit so perfectly with each other. The close moments they always shared always bordered on intimate if she was honest with herself. The only question she had now was, did Kara know? From the little she had seen of Kara’s mark and how little her foster sister choose to talk about it, she would have to assume no. Her mark she said reminded her of Krypton and there was no way anyone on Earth would know what it was. Alex swallows hard. Kara was wrong, over twenty years later she figured out what her own mark meant.

Alex moves from her laptop to the safe she keeps in her room. In a few quick turns, the safe is opening and she is taking a small device out. Kara had told her to only use it in an extreme emergency. From what she remembered about her quick tutorial over six years ago, she could leap through time and reach her foster sister. Maybe it was the slight alcohol clouding her judgment, or maybe it was the excitement of finding that her soulmate was right in front of her for years. Her fingers fiddled with the device imputing the data she thought she needed too. Without thinking she presses the button. In a flash of bright light, Alex is gone and her apartment falls silent. 

Present day

How Kara had persuaded her to host a Christmas party was beyond her. Oh wait, it wasn't that hard. All the alien brat had to do was push her lower lip out and make her eyes water with those damn crocodile tears. Now, Alex was trapped in her own home with several of the super friends, all decked out for the holidays. Most of these events were held in Kara’s apartment, not hers. But Kara claimed that they got a noise complaint the last time she hosted and didn’t want to disturb the neighbors again. So that forced the annual Holiday party to be at her place.

She could hardly recognize her apartment anymore. Garland and lights of all colors were strung across her apartment walls and ceiling. Cut out paper snowflakes randomly dangled from the ceiling and all of her coaster and dish wear had been magically replaced and were now Christmas themed. She swore she saw Mistletoe in several of the common walkways and made it a goal to avoid them as though her life depended on it. The worst of the decorations though? The damn tinsel. She would be finding it for weeks now, Especially after Kara had decided to lob a ball of it at her earlier in the night. She was going to kill that alien menace one of these days. 

Alex had decided she needed a break from all the noise and was now hiding by her window watching the snow fall. Her friends were crazy but she wouldn't change it for the world. She glanced over and saw Brainy attempting some kind of dance move she had never seen before. She briefly wondered if it was something from the future of if he was just so uncoordinated that he just couldn't dance. She watches the scene play out in slow motion as he smacks into Jonn, almost causing a new stain to appear on her carpet. Luckily for her carpet, Jonn has fast reflexes and was able to save the drink from spilling onto the floor.

It doesn't take long before Kara slides up next to her, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

“Taking a break?” She asks

“Theres only so much insanity I can handle at once.” Alex replies with a shrug. 

For a moment the two Danvers are silent, just content to watch their friends having fun. Alex narrows her eyes when she sees Susan Vasquez sneaking around the party, every so often it looks like she's picking something up. She watches her for a few more moments before something sparkles in her hand. A frown forms on her face when she figures out what the other woman has. 

“If you will excuse me, I need to save my apartment from another wave of Tinsel…” she mutters as she pulls away from Kara. “Vasquez, I swear I will kick your ass if you even think about throwing that.” She states as she stalks towards the other woman. 

Vasquez looks like a dear caught in headlights when she looks over to Alex. “Throw what? I don't have anything.” She states flashing her now empty hands. 

Alex lifts and eyebrow. “The ball of tinsel you just had in your hand, What did you do with it?”

“I swear I don't have anything.” She calls back proving that nothing is in her hands. The rest of the group looking towards the two, knowing a small scuffle could very easily happen if one pushed the other too far. 

“Then where did it go?” Alex states as takes another step towards Vasquez. A small piece of silver flutters past her face. Alex goes to grab it out of the air. Upon closer inspection she discovers a that it is a piece of tinsel. She looks over to Vasquez who just has her arms crossed a smug smile on her face. Alex Doesn’t even look up. She feels an entire handful of Tinsel get dropped directly onto her head.

“Kara.” She all but growls as the plastic pieces drop into her hair and onto her shoulders. 

Kara laughs above her as her foster sister is covered with the mess of sparkly strips. 

“What? It matches your sweater.” She teases as Alex attempts to grab at the kryptonian hovering over her head. The white Christmas sweater with the words ‘Let it Snow’ in glitter silvery writing, unfortunately matched the silver strands that were now in Alex’s hair and on her shoulders. 

The group of friends starts laughing along with Kara, and not long after, Alex’s laughter joins them. 

A flash of bright white light interrupts the group, causing several startled cries. As the light slowly fades, Alex had drawn a gun from somewhere in her apartment and had aimed it at the intruder standing in the middle of the room. Kara was hovering close to Alex ready to act the moment the intruder posed a threat. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Alex groans as she takes in the rooms newest arrival.

Another version of Alex Danvers stands in the middle of the group. Everything about her seems identical to herself, almost as if she were clone. Alex looks closer and realizes that the Alex standing before her seemed older. The Older Alex looks around the room looking slightly confused. 

“Shit… I remember this party.” She mutters as she takes in the faces of all her friends. Each one looks slightly younger then the last time she had seen them. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” She mutters as she hears the sound of a gun’s safety being disengaged. 

“I swear, if you tell me you are a ghost of Christmas Future I will put a bullet between your eyes.” Alex states, gun aimed at the older version of herself. 

“There goes my opening line.” The older Alex mumbles as her eyes settle on the gun pointed at her. “Can we put that away before someone gets hurt? I really don't want to have to disarm myself.” She mutters looking to Her younger self. 

“Absolutely not.” Alex states with a growl, Kara dropping to the ground beside her. The kryptonian eyeing the older Alex somewhat curiously as she tilts her head to the side. 

“Ok this is going to sound insane but I am from the future and I was trying to jump further into the future to reach my version of Kara.” The older Alex states with a sigh, not wanting to actually have to fight herself. She was a brutal fighter and someone could get seriously hurt if the two of them decided to go at it. 

Alex doesn't budge, her gun still aimed at the woman in her apartment. “Yeah not buying it.” she states with a glare. 

“You could be some alien or meta with a shapeshifting ability to get us to trust you.” The two Alexs say in unison. Alex gapes at her in shock while the other one looks like she had been expecting it. “Or a mind reader” they both state at the same time, one mockingly the other accusingly. 

“Ok can you both not talk at the same time It is seriously creepy.” Vasquez states as she goes to step forward. 

Kara stares at the older Alex head tilting to the side as though she's listening to something. 

“I believe her, It is kind of hard to mimic the same heartbeat.” Kara states as the rest of the group seems to relax. All but Alex who still has her gun trained on the intruder. 

“Kara you are being way to trusting here. How can you just say thats me when I'm standing right here.” Alex growls.

Kara’s focuses on The older Alex who holds her hands up in surrender. Her eyes narrow as she glances at the older Alex’s dominate arm. She puts her hand around Alex’s wrist and gently lowers the gun for her. 

“She has the same soul mark, something that only we know what fully looks like since you always keep half of it covered.” Kara states as Alex stares wide eyed at the older woman in the room. 

“If it helps I read her mind.” Jonn states as both Alex’s whip their heads in his direction. 

“Jonn!” They Both yelp. “You promised never to do that without permission!”

“Yep that’s Alex, only Alex would yell at a mind reader for reading her mind.” Vasquez states with a grin as Brainy just watches on trying to find something illogical about the situation. 

“See I told you. Now can you maybe stop threatening my life? if not I will tell you how one of Tv series you watch together ends.” She states motioning to Alex and Kara. Alex snarls at her older self taking a step forward still not put at ease.

“Alex calm down, Tv is serious business.” Kara states with a gentle tone as her hand carefully wraps around Alex’s wrist. Alex seems to deflate almost immediately much to the amusement of her older self who just lifts an eyebrow at the duo. Now being on the outside looking in, she can’t believe she missed this very important little detail about their lives. 

“Why are you here.” Alex finally asks looking to her older self who hadn't moved from her spot. 

“To tell you that I’m your soulmate obviously since we have the same mark.” She states with a grin as she holds up her arm, causing Alex’s eyes to widen as her cheeks flush darkly. 

“What!?” She yelps out Vasquez can’t help but wolf-whistle causing the rest of the group to chuckle although somewhat awkwardly. 

“Actually If you guys wouldn’t mind I need to borrow them both for a moment.” The older Alex states as she walks towards both Alex and Kara before grabbing both their wrists. “Don’t worry I just need to talk to them, I’ll bring them back in one piece in a moment.” 

The two seemed to stunned to do anything as the older Alex leads them to the door of the apartment and quickly to the stairwell. 

“Ok what the is going on. Did you really come back here to tell her that the two of you are soulmates?” Kara states as a rush of something courses through her veins as she stares at the older Alex.

The older woman rolls her eyes. “No. I’m sure somewhere out there is someone out there who’s soulmate is themselves but We are not that person. The reason I’m here is I messed up getting to my actual soulmate. Instead of jumping forwards in time, I jumped backwards.” The older Alex says looking to the two. 

It seems to sink it what the older woman said. “Wait you found our soulmate? How?” Alex yelps pushing past Kara to stand before her older self. 

“Honestly I just figured it out a few moments ago, right before I jumped. Show Kara your arm.” The older Alex states.

Alex looks slightly confused but does as she’s told, rolling up the sweater sleeve. Kara leans over Alex’s arm to look at the mark. 

“I’ve seen this hundreds of times, What am I supposed to notice now?” Kara asks leaning closer to Alex. 

“Good so you actually don't know. That means i wont have to kick your ass in the near future.” The older Alex says with a grin as she walks up to the two of them. “But you are right, you have seen this hundreds of times, drawn it a lot too.” She states as she puts a finger on Alex’s arm, dragging it across her skin until she gets a specific part of the mark. Alex shivers at the contact. 

“Use this as a focus point, then look around it and tell me what you see.” The older Alex states as she moves her finger away. Both of the Danvers stare at the mark for a long time neither one seeming to get it. It’s Kara who gasps first. She quickly pulls her on arm out pressing it against Alex’s as if to confirm something. 

“It is Krypton’s solar system.” Kara states with a gasp. 

Almost immediately both of their arms shine just like the night of Alex’s eighteenth birthday. The bright blue light surrounding the area in a cool blue light before the light fades and both marks stay keep their bright blue color. 

Alex gasps as she stares at the marks. Kara was her soulmate. How did that even work? But soul marks don't lie and she had never seen her mark light up like that before. The two stare at eachother for a long moment as the older Alex takes a step back.

“I think I'm going to let you two figure this one out while I'm not around. Kinda don’t want any spoilers.” She teases as she pulls a small device back out quickly adjusting its settings. 

The two just gape at her in complete shock. “Oh just kiss already.” The older woman states having to giggle at the sputtering and flushing from both of the Danvers. “Hey would you look at that, I guess I really am a ghost of Christmas Future.”

The two Danvers stare at each other as The older Alex messes with the device a bit more. “Tell the gang I said goodbye.” She says with a wave, She watches as the two Danvers start to lean in before she turns her back and presses the button once more, hopping for better results this time around. 

In a flash of bright light Alex stumbles into the stair case of her apartment complex. She really needs to not try time jumping in random locations. Something tells her it could lead to some very bad results. She glances around having no idea what time she's actually in. She walks back to her apartment door and lets out a slight sigh of relief when she notices that it is in fact still her apartment. Nothing looks futuristic and the date on the calendar is the same as when she left. She lets out a disappointed sigh that she didn't jump to the future but at least she got back to her actual time.

In the middle of her living room a bright flash of light goes off, as if someone else was time traveling to her apartment. Alex covers her eyes, not used to being on the receiving end of the trip. When the light dies down and her eyes focus, a very stressed looking kryptonian stands in the middle of her apartment. 

“Alex?” Kara yelps glancing around until the her eyes settle on the woman in question. A sigh of relief escaping the kryptonian. 

“Hey Ka-oof” Alex doesn't get to finish what she’s saying. She finds herself wrapped in Kara’s arms as the kryptonian practically hugs the life out of her.

“Alex! I missed you so much! I got really worried when it said two different time jumps happened from here and i had to get the legion to send me back. Are you ok? what happened? Why were there time jumps?” Kara asks in rapid succession, still holding onto the human. 

“Kara, crushing me, cant breathe.” Alex wheezes out as Kara lets out a startled sound dropping the human onto her feet with a ‘Sorry’.

“I missed you too you damn alien menace.” Alex states as she finally catching her breath taking a step towards the kryptonian. “The time jumping was me, I was trying to get to you to tell you something important.”

“What could be so important that you had to jump through time to try to contact me?” Kara asks looking over her foster sister for any kind of injury.

“I found out who my soulmate is.” Alex states causing Kara to stare at her with wide eyes. Kara lets out a loud squeal as she starts bouncing around.

“Who?When did it happen? How did it happen? Tell me everything.” Kara states bouncing in place. 

Alex cant help but chuckle as she leads Kara over to the couch. 

“Well let’s just say I’ve known them almost my entire life.” She says with a smile as Kara plops down on the couch next to her foster sister. Kara stares at Alex with rapt attention, a large smile on her lips.  
“I cant believe it took either of us this long to figure out what out soul marks meant. Truly the marks are out of this world.” 

Kara tilts her head not seeming to register what Alex is saying and Alex just grins. 

“This Girl is such a pain in my ass that sometimes I can forget how much I care about her. Especially when she pulls stupid little pranks on me.” She says eyeing Kara from some kind of reaction as she slowly rolls up the sleeve that covers her soulmark. Kara doesn't seem to be catching on and Alex has to let out a chuckle. Her alien could be oblivious when she wanted to be. All it was doing was proving that Kara honestly didn't know what her own soul mark truly was or didn't know that they had matching ones. 

“In fact this girl traveled galaxies to meet me and crash landed here on Earth after losing her home.” Kara’s eyebrows push together as she listens to Alex talk. This girl sounded oddly familiar. “You could say she fell from the stars.” Alex states as she shows Kara her arm, revealing the soul mark to her like many times before. 

Alex grins at the slightly confused look on Kara’s face. 

“Alex… I don’t understand?” she whispers softly looking at her foster sister.

“She came from another planet, another solar system.” Alex states as she lifts her other hand and points to a spot on her arm. “A planet called Krypton.”

Kara gasps. At that moment it all seems to click for her. She quickly moves her arm out and holds it next to Alex’s, comparing the marks. Her eyes widen as she looks at every individual mark. Each one matching in size and shape on their arms. 

“No way.” She whispers as the marks on both arms start to sparkle. Both marks slowly start to change color as they glow a bright blue just like when they had appeared before. Kara stares at them in Wonder and amazement as the glow slowly starts to fade, leaving the marks a bright blue color. Kara looks up from their arms and meets Alex’s gaze. Her cheeks tint pink as she realizes what this meant from them. 

“Really?”

“Really. I don't think we can really argue the fact that you fell from the sky just to be with me.” Alex states with a gentle smile. 

“You’re such a dork.” Kara states with a chuckle as she blinks back the tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Yeah, But I’m also the genius who figured this out.” she says waving her arm around in front of Kara’s face. Kara rolls her eyes at her. Nothing felt like it had changed. Everything still felt like it remained the same for them. 

Kara can’t help but slowly lean forward.

“I guess that means you'd like a reward?” 

“I mean, I didn't know finding ones soulmate got them a reward but sure.” Alex teases as she too leans forward towards Kara. 

Kara rolls her eyes at her foster Sister’s antics before closing the gap. Their lips meet and it feels like everything Alex had been missing in her life. The missing piece of the puzzle had been right in front of her this entire time, she just couldn't see it. She needed it to leave before she could find it. The two women pull away from each other when breathing becomes an issue. Both girls cheeks flushed pink as they grin at each other.

“wow.”

“wow is right.” Kara mutters as she reaches forward, brushing some of Alex’s hair from her face. 

A chime is heard in the distance, causing both girls to look at the clock. Alex can’t help but chuckle. “I guess that makes you the Ghost of Christmas Future huh?” she teases as she looks to Kara with a loving smile. 

“I’m not sure that’s how the story even goes Alex.” Kara says leaning her forehead against Alex’s.

“It does in our version.” Alex replies with a grin, leaning forward for another slow kiss with the kryptonian. 

“Merry Christmas Kara.”

“Merry Christmas, Alex.”

Both are silent as they lean into each other, enjoying the comfort the other brings. 

“So where is it that you wound up when you first jumped?” Kara asks, breaking the silence causing Alex to giggle.

“I think that is a story best saved for tomorrow morning.” Alex giggles leaning into her kryptonian, placing another kiss on her lips.


End file.
